


To The Edge Of The Universe

by NetherTheArsonist



Series: Orbits [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Government Conspiracy, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Outer Space, They're only vaguely like their dsmp counterparts, You like Space Gays?, almost all of them would throw down with the ogs tbh, fantasy ableism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherTheArsonist/pseuds/NetherTheArsonist
Summary: Dream is a traitor to the Alliance, which means it's a race against time to fulfill his promises to Wilbur. Taking damning information and his ex-student/partner's adopted brother to a place nobody can find. All while fleeing his own ship under the command of the man he fears most.Meanwhile, there's an amnesiac dead man on a space station.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Orbits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	To The Edge Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Space AU Pog!
> 
> Everyone is an alien but Schlatt sxgxgcgfhh.
> 
> You want Space? You want fighting the government? You want found family? Good queer juice? I gotcha.

Schlatt stares in distaste at the massive collection of regulation bending and breaking. Non regulation chairs, multiple crew members in incorrect uniforms, some not even in  _ shoes _ . He knew Dream was good at the job, but this mess of infractions? A disgrace. The room was overly crowded, members gathered around the table in dead silence. Mostly non humans. Weird to see a collection of this many.

"Listen, up because I'm only going to say this once. Your Captain has been declared a traitor to the Alliance." He didn't even get to finish, when the room burst into a cacophony of disbelief. Voices overlapping, some swearing in languages he didn't understand, too much for the translator to process. So Schlatt banged the table, ignoring Quackity's flinch. The room quieted. "Dream has stolen sensitive information. In his escape, Soot tried to stop him. He was...he was loyal to the end."

"You can't mean?" He stares up into the white eyes of a towering Damonium. The shadowy black claws gripping the table.

"Dream murdered Soot when he tried to stop him. Soot was loyal to the Alliance, even at the cost of his own life. I know you were Dream's crew, but if anyone has any information on his plans or his current location, they must step forward or be charged with treason and accessory." The look of confusion is telling.

"Now!" He clapped, with a slight grin. "With the Great Stretch border being a hot spot for the White Star Militia, we can't leave an important ship life this un-captained. I'm here because control has been transferred to me. I am your Captain now, and I can already see that among his faults Dream played fast and loose with the rules. Much will be improved."

Quackity made to speak, but the human cut him off. "Once again, I will remind you. Dream is a dangerous criminal and a traitor to the Alliance and everything we stand for. If I find even a hint that you know anything. Have any contact. I will see you pointed to the fullest extent." His voice feel into true frigidness. And the fear in everyone's eyes strengthened it.

One by one, the officers filed out. It truly was a menagerie of the Alliances' member planets. Schlatt follows out. Wilbur's old crew is hanging around the door, he breathes and steps out the door. "I'm truly sorry for your loss. I know Soot was a good captain. I didn't know him all that well, but I've heard he was a good Captain. A shame he was basically demoted and killed by his lesser." He sees the grief. The nods. Bingo.

\---

Wilbur had never felt so afraid. And here he was, hand being held by the armored glove of the person he trusted most. They only had minutes to run in, take the data core, and run. He squeezed the ungiving metal and polyester, getting Dream squeeze back. "Remember, remember the promise."

The helmet nods, the fins tilting down. The usually bright led emoticon screen of the front off for stealth. It was strangely unnerving to see the blank darkness. So used to the green emoticons like he would anyone else's face. Dream was as tense as a violin string, nearly trembling. In his other hand his axe was held, the laser edge but yet activated. Leaving just the long handle, emitter, and power pack. Finally he let go and typed in the code. 

With a hiss the doors opened and the pair slipped in, creeping towards the main computer cores. Dream slightly behind, force field shield adding to the quiet electronic and mechanical hum coming from the other. Wilbur activated the screen, password bypassing the security. The bypass key forcing its way past the security. Searching, he quickly flicked through various files, blueprints, and information.

_ OxygenCanisters.Approval.Delivered. _

_ Transfer.File. _

_ Comm.Log.0888 _

_ (See more) _

"Found it!" He whispered, transferring files. Consumed in his work, he didn't hear the hiss of the door. He did however hear the stomp of boots, the whine of weapons, and Dream's warning growl and axe coming to life. He's hurrying to finish the downloads when there's the crash of weapons and ringing of bolts. Someone screams and Dream yells. 

_ Transfer Complete _

There's another screech and a sound of metal tearing. Another crash.

"Run!" Dream grabs him around the waste and he yelps as a blaster bolt strikes the computer inches to the left of his head. And then he's getting pulled along, the rapid thudding of the Lanexi's boots echoing over the shouting and firing of weapons. Wilbur is barely keeping up as Dream skids to a halt, hand slamming into a control panel before he's shoved through a door. It hisses closed and the laser blade slammed into the control panel, cutting power and effectively locking it until the emergency power came online. 

But already he heard the sound of the door being cut. Of orders to reroute the power into the emergency lines. But by the Gods luck, Dream had pulled them into the escape pod room of the Station. This time, he's the one who dragged Dream down the row to the far one. Using his key to power down the motion detectors, before handing it to his partner along with the copy of the files. Opening the pod door, he smiles fondly. Sadly. Dream's breathing hard, his suit is grazed, the left shoulder plate bearing a massive rip from a high powered bolt. A filter is grazed, screen cracked. He's sure there's more damage. He'd been forced in front of Dream and the guards are good at their job.

"I'm sorry." He shoved Dream into the shuttle, slamming the door closed. He could hear Dream scramble to his feet, slam into a wall unsteadily. He rested his hand on the hatch. "Sorry. I love you." He hit the launch button. The shuttle departed. Turning he ran back to the door, steadying himself as it was forced open. The black armor stained against white halls. Wilbur powered up his blaster. "Come and get me boys!" He grinned almost feral at the weapons pointed at him.

"You're a traitor, Soot." Schlatt, behind the guards growled. 

"Well you know how the saying goes. It was never meant to be." He fired.

  
  
  



End file.
